


Ni will cabuor gar/ i will protect you

by Simp_forolderpeople (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars, mandalorian - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Simp_forolderpeople





	Ni will cabuor gar/ i will protect you

I was lost i didn’t know where i was she was there then she wasn't her face was blank it was lifeless i hated the feeling seeing her gone.

I’ve been running for a few hours now I felt the grass brush against my leg when i sat down, I saw the cold moon and the stars I won’t be able to escape this planet it was beautiful here the Grass , Trees, Plants, Flowers, it was beautiful until they raided it they killed everyone and everything then I heard footsteps I tried to get up but my body just gave up on me I couldn't move anymore it was my muscles they were sore from running so long.

I decided to get up after a few minutes, And i ran again as long as I could until I bumped into someone with armor I fell straight to the ground then I saw the Mandalorian he was looking straight down at me the T shaped visor I felt his glare at me and got up in the matter of seconds.

“Hello” I said coughing cause of all the dust caught in my throat when I ran.  
The Mandalorian grabbed my arm and put me onto the ship the next you know I hear blasters go off and the Mandalorian handcuffs me and puts me in a room that was pitch black I couldn't see anything But I heard more blasters go off outside then they slowly start getting quiet then the ship started moving i fell backwards hitting my head on the way down.

“Dank farrik” I said quietly realizing I’ve been passed out for at least a few hours cause I woke up on the floor of the ship I saw that he took off my handcuffs maybe its cause I never had any fighting experience in my life except when I used to try to escape.  
I saw that the Mandalorian was sleeping I heard that they were trained to wake up at the slightest noise but maybe those were fake stories, As I got up i felt dizzy but I was still standing.

The stories were fake as I expected then I looked around and looked at my clothes dirt on them as I was expecting I was wearing a black button up shirt and Black jeans with leather boots they were all dirty I didn’t really care it was just that there was dirt in my boots.


End file.
